Falsas Ilusiones
by Neireen
Summary: A.U."No encuentras la voluntad suficiente para resistirte. Y ese infierno que vislumbras no muy lejos no parece ni la mitad de malo de lo que te pareció antes" Haruka x Seiya / Drabble. EDITADO.


Esta historia esta basada en los personajes del Manga de _**Sailor Moon**_, los cuales **pertenecen unicamente a Naoko Takeuchi**

**

* * *

  
****"Falsas ilusiones"**

**-**

**_Escrito por Neireen_**

**_-_**

Te estremeces cuando lo ves acercársete con ojos furiosos, sientes vértigo y por primera vez el miedo lucha por dominarte. Sabes que no te lastimará, no quiere hacerte daño. Quiere besarte. Miras a un lado y al otro, esperando encontrar una salida, pero te ves aprisionada entre sus brazos y retrocedes hasta la pared más cercana. Las fuerzas te abandonan, te tiemblan las piernas y no dejas de sorprenderte cuando sus labios tocan los tuyos. Pero le respondes con ese mismo frenesí con el que te obliga a no quedarte atrás.

Y te maldices a ti misma por cruzar la línea.

Es tu culpa. Si no lo hubieras provocado, la situación seria otra. Creíste que se acobardaría, que se echaría atrás en el mismísimo instante en que se lo propusiste de una manera poco femenina, pero no. Su orgullo es demasiado grande, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? porque tu hubieras echo lo mismo, de estar en su lugar.

Eres más alta que él, incluso sin los tacos. Pero de repente te sientes realmente pequeña a su lado; como si no fueras nada. Te doblega. Y aquella promesa que te hizo alguna vez de que caerías a sus pies ya no te parece tan descabellada ni fuera de lugar como antes. Porque es exactamente lo que te sucede. Hace de ti lo que quiere. Y tú le dejas, como una marioneta; sin voluntad ni voz propia.

Aquel orgullo tuyo se pulveriza. Desaparece.

Las peleas quedan en un pasado muy lejano, casi como si nunca hubieran existido. Y te preguntas si alguna vez pasaron. Desechas todo aquellos que le dijiste, que se dijeron; y dejas libre tu memoria.

No piensas en nada.

Aferras tus manos a su camisa, buscando el equilibrio que tanto necesitas, y sientes sus labios recorrer tu cuello, sus manos en tu cintura. Te desarmas ante el roce de su aliento calido bajo tu oreja y te pierdes en un involuntario suspiro que se ha escapado de tu boca.

Y no sabes como describir el torrente de emociones que te llena.

No te reconoces a ti misma, nunca te creíste capaz de caer tan bajo. Dejarte llevar por la tentación. ¿En que estabas pensando?

Ya no tienes control sobre tu cuerpo, pero intentas convencerte que eso no debería estar ocurriendo. Te repites una y otra vez que los hombres no te gustan, nunca lo han hecho, ¿Por qué es diferente ahora?

Te dejas llevar, y crees que es lo mejor.

También crees tocar el cielo con las manos, sentir la gloria escurrirse entre tus dedos. Pero estas cayendo en el infierno. Es el infierno, y Seiya es tu demonio personal, que ha llegado para hacerte caer ante todos y cada uno de los pecados.

Y no te opones. No encuentras la voluntad suficiente para resistirte. Y ese infierno que vislumbras no muy lejos no parece ni la mitad de malo de lo que te pareció antes.

Y te sientes débil, te ves débil. Muy débil.

¿Dónde han quedado tus creencias?, ¿Dónde fueron a parar tus ideales, tu dignidad?

No tienes las respuestas. Esas preguntas pasan por tu mente en un instante fugaz, luego se desvanecen. Y continúa sin importarte.

Le escuchas susurrar tu nombre. Y te vuelves loca.

No acabas la partida, y aunque ya perdiste; el juego apenas empieza. Aceptas las reglas, los desafíos y cumples los retos. No vas a quedarte en el camino. Tú también puedes jugar.

Y caes en la cuenta, la verdad esta frente a tus ojos, tan nítida como nunca antes lo estuvo. Te engañabas a ti misma diciéndote que lo odiabas. Pero era solo una ilusión, una creación de tu mente para no aceptar la realidad, una coraza de la que te habías armado para defender lo indefendible.

Porque no puedes odiarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si tú lo amas.

-

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo algo acerca de esta pareja, _(Haruka x Seiya)_ pero siempre me dio curiosidad su extraña relación, ya que desde un principio ella lo odia. Ya ven, estoy tan loca como para escribir sobre ellos, pero sigo prefiriendo el _Seiya x Serena_, esto solo fue para sacarme las ganas de leer sobre ellos dos.

Además, alguien deberia decirle a Haruka que del odio al amor hay solo un paso.

Pueden tirarme con tomates si quieren...

¡Primera historia Haruka-Seiya en el fandon en español! Que emoción.

**_Neireen_**


End file.
